Sugar Coated Music Notes
by CaBu12
Summary: On the evening on Navidad the newly appointed personal maid of Esteban, finds herself alone in a room with the Chancellor overthinking her duties as his assistant. But when the two finally strike up a conversation, will the night end in a Christmas disaster? Or will they dance the night away? (OCxEsteban, part of a bigger story, may contain light swearing.)
1. A Side

Author's Note:

Before you decide to read ahead at the stories I have posted, a warning: I am a very self-indulgent, self-insert author. In fact, 99.9% of my fics include my self-insert and I'm proud of it. So, if you feel like you can endure it, please proceed!

But _please_ remember: this and every other story that I have written was produced out of pure boredom/fun/crack or just because I felt like it. Therefore, it is NOT perfect. I am _not_ a professional. I cannot guarantee that the grammar is spot on or that you'll enjoy it. But if you decide to stick around for the ride? I appreciate it. But I am, (repeat I _am_) an amateur writer.

I do hope however; I can entertain you for a couple of hours and maybe get a laugh or two outta ya? I really appreciate all the support you all have given me over the years and I'll continue to try and update when I can.

So, thanks! Thanks a bundle!

ALSO: I do not own any part of Elena of Avalor. Just the characters, Heather and Rye Matthews.

Much Love.

* * *

"_I'm wishing for something more, getting ahead of myself, thinking of a happy ending. What am I hoping for? Your wish shall be my command, my dearest."-_Sugar Guitar (translated), Police Piccadilly.

* * *

Sugar-Coated Music Notes

Navidad. Sure, it wasn't her most _favorite_ holiday but it had to hold a third-place ribbon when it came to blows with Day of the Dead and Giving Thanks Day. But hey it _was_ a great time to sit around and eat the best foods that Avalor had to offer! Sweets galore!

Although _this _Navidad did prove different than all the rest before it. Being a part of the royal family's holiday celebration was more than a delight; it was a down right _honor. _Not to mention she happen to be in the presence of _thee_ best looking man in Avalor! Now _that_ had to be the real of realest honors!

While she could sit and admire him for hours on end, the idea of looking crazed by just staring at his every move left her favoring the idea of averting her eyes every so often. But when he wasn't happening to look in her direction, she could always sneak a peek at him! Oh lord, he was handsome!

It also didn't help that he seemed so unobtainable too; it just added to his appeal. And that wasn't factoring in the hair, his skin and that oh-so delicious voice of his! Aw, there was so much to drool over when it came to chancellor Esteban.

But the sudden reality of her being a simple maid slash sometime baker and friend to princess Elena sunk in deep. She was _no one_ when it came to him. Right?

But then why was it that they were together now? On Navidad night, after all the festivities, at some early hour of the morning, there they sat in the family meeting room. With the beautiful creature that was the chancellor of Avalor sitting what felt like a million feet away, Heather looked on from the smaller loveseat with her elbows resting on her kneecaps and chin in her palms.

He remained silent as ever, book in hand and (gorgeous) eyes scanning every letter and word that laid out before him. Every other odd minute, he'd turn the page and every so often before doing so, bring his thumb to his (also very gorgeous) lips and wetting the pad of his finger. With his dampened thumb and new found grip, he'd flip the page and continue on with his read.

How did they even end up alone together like this? Sure, she was ordered (by princess Elena herself) to tend of Esteban's needs, only and mostly because the princess _knew_ how she felt about the chancellor. So, whenever the older male needed something, she was there in under a minute. Sure, she wasn't as close to him as she'd like but just tending and cleaning up after him was enough…for now.

_Dammit Higgins, you got the good job around here._

Either way, it was late. Why was she still stuck here like this, saying _nothing_ to the guy she was crushing on harder on than anyone else. She could at least say _something_! Damn, it wasn't like this chance would come along like this any other time. Small talk, while it was a sad attempt at something that would _never_ lead to anything, was at least polite.

Heather's cocoa-colored eyes moved from the man of her dreams' face down to the cover of the book he seemed so invested in. _'Historical Music of Avalor'_; huh, really? Hm. Odd that he'd be reading something like that given that for the longest time there wasn't any music _allowed_ in Avalor. There had to be a huge chunk of history missing from that book. Although and of course that book had to be at least forty-one years old. Before the reign of Shuriki.

Did music mean something to him? And did the absence of music in the last four decades have an effect on him? Surely music was in his blood! It was a part of his family! Hell, he even had a guitar (it sat several feet away in the corner of the room as it just so happened.), that had to mean _something_.

Maybe it'd be better to leave the chit-chat about music buried for now. No need to dig up any repressed feelings about it. She wanted to get in his good graces, not piss him off! Besides it was a holiday and there was the most basic of questions to ask on such an occasion.

"Did you enjoy Navidad?" Heather spoke out for the first time in what felt like centuries. "I know it wasn't what you were expecting but I hope you had a nice time."

For a moment his eyes came to a close, almost as if he needed time to think of a reply to her question. He hummed to himself, his rumbling voice just doing barrel rolls through his throat. Ugh, why did something _that _simple have to be sexy too?! He was the essence of perfection…

Just as the sound of him humming stopped, Heather fought the urge to shiver. Even when his every octave made her skin erupt in a terrible case of goosepimples. Coming back to a reality she watched as the man of royal status remained collected and cool.

Like she'd just said, the holiday hadn't gone the way he wanted it to; in fact, the whole day started off as a mess of confusion, lies, and unnecessary competitions between the people that meant the most to the crown princess. While the only thing that Esteban had wanted was to spend a quiet, traditional night together in the castle with only family members. But then the night had turned into a beautiful mix of music, soft lights and an all-over feeling of togetherness. It wasn't exactly what he wanted but he didn't seem displeased by night's end.

"It was entertaining to say the least."

Was that a _good_ thing or _bad_ one? Just that statement could mean anything.

"You seemed okay with it." She blurted out, hardly taking a moment to think about she was saying.

"I've had worse nights." He said, eyes fluttering open and only returning to his book.

Okay, that _had_ to be a front. After all, she did see the face that he made when Elena and the rest of the village came to the castle doorstep singing with cheer. It wasn't just the glow of the candles that lit up his features. He seemed legit happy about the way things went down. And in the end, she did happen to catch him singing and _smiling. _

But why beat a dead horse? He obviously was not going to admit that he had a good time even though it was plain to see that he did. Perhaps it had something to do with his pride that he couldn't admit that he had a decent night. Ah well, he was a man and he needed his pride more than anything else.

Silence once again filled the smaller room.

But she had to wonder, what had brought on the sudden urge to read such a book? Maybe it was the music-filled night they had shared with the villagers? Although, there was a chance that he had dug out that old tome some time ago; after all it probably took a hot minute to find the book! It had been buried along with the others banned items with Shuriki around, no doubt.

There _was_ of course the idea of bringing up why he'd been reading that particular read, although he'd probably give her a generic answer like: 'I happened to find it while in the library'. Or he might even tell her off completely with an answer like: 'I wish you'd mind your own business and let me read in peace'.

Why not say something he wouldn't be expecting?! Like the first thing that crossed her hollow head?

_Here goes nothing…_

"Do you know how to dance?"

Her fingertips instantly tingled with the urge to slap her hands over her lips. Ugh! Why had she said something so stupid?! It had to be a combination of the idea of music, reading and _possibly_ always wanting to dance with the man!

Esteban paused in almost what seemed to be mid-thought and looked up from his book. His right eyebrow lifted high above his left and his lip curled almost like he was disgusted with what she had asked of him. He even went so far as to lower the hardcover item into his lap, leaving the open pages exposed to her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Oh great, he asked her to repeat herself! Was there anything that happened to rhyme with 'dance'? Shit! She broke into a small sweat and found herself sitting upright on the loveseat, fingers now clenching to her maid uniform.

"You know, dance?" Heather managed to speak through the nerves that shocked her system. "Do you know how to?"

He stared at her. Pointblank, right into her own eyes, he watched her ever move as he she somehow offended him with her sudden question. Had she prodded her way into his business and personal life?! Was that with that sudden odd stare? Like she slapped him in the perfect face or something!

Before he could reply, she spat out another jumble of words that just happened to make a sentence, "Because you know, I just learned the _Sambarossa_ from Mateo and I know that for a really long time that music and dancing were outlawed by Shuriki so—"

This time around she couldn't resist or contain the urge to slap her hands over her face. Why did she have to mention the 'S'-word?! Geez, what was she thinking? She knew she wasn't the sharpest pencil in the bunch but that didn't mean she had to be so frackin' stupid when it came to _that_ particular subject. There was hardly any doubt in her mind that he still harbored _some_ kind of feeling for the last forty-one years. Then like an idiot she HAD to bring it up.

"I know how to dance."

Heather allowed her hands to fall away from her face. With eyes directed back in Esteban's direction, she watched as he folded both covers of his book back together, shutting it close. The silent thud of the pages becoming one again sent a feeling of relief wafting throughout her body. With every nerve and muscle now relaxed, she allowed herself to give a quiet sigh.

_He isn't offended?_

"And I can assure you, there is more to dancing than just the _Sambarossa_." He continued on, taking a short moment to place his book on the small table beside him.

"Oh?"

"Yes," He nodded a single time. "As a part of the royal family I was taught from a very early age how to slow dance. It is customary."

"I guess you would have to." Heather found her voice, the ease of falling into a conversation making things easier than before, when she was doing all the talking. "For ceremonies and galas, right? Wow, I couldn't imagine trying to learn how to dance _now_ let alone when I was really small."

"I wouldn't have assumed you knew _how_ to dance slow-style." He said, eyes coming to a close. "So, I can't say I'm surprised to learn that you don't."

Well, that much was true—Wait, what?! What in all the worlds and dimensions was _that _supposed to mean?! Was he just _trying _to be mean or just brutally honest? Hard to tell, seeing as he had a tendency of being _both_.

"Don't know _why _you'd just assume that." Feeling a sudden fire under her butt to reply, Heather fought back best she could whilst being polite.

"You are from a poorer village in Avalor aren't you?" His eyelids lifted once again, his stunning dark eyes landing on her. "And just by saying that you recently learned the _Sambarossa _tells me that you didn't have much time for such things let alone the culture of slow dancing."

Her jaw dropped. Did this guy just say that she had no idea what 'real' culture was? Or that she was just a peasant that knew nothing but how to do hard work? Work that he knew nothing about let alone how to do it! Up when he was in the castle, being a spoiled nephew to the king and queen! Not having to worry about money or where he'd have to live and having his teeth brushed _for_ him and getting dressed by some desperate servant!

"Well, I'm sorry I was so busy being a servant beneath Shuriki's rule that I had no other choice to work _hard_ for what I had!" Throwing all ideas of being polite or ladylike out the window, she bit back with a bit more force than she'd heard from herself in some time. "While it's been easy for you, up in your castle enjoying the finer things in life, we _ordinary _folk had real things to do!"

Things hadn't _always_ been that easy for her, let alone everyone else in Avalor while Shuriki was around! Things were tough! And not only for her or _her_ family but for everyone in Avalor, everyone!

…But did _everyone_ include him?

_Wait. What am I doing? What am I _saying_?!_

How could she say such things to the chancellor, let alone _raise her voice_! Not only was extremely disrespectful but to say or even think that things had been easy for him during Shuriki's rule was just _wrong_. He'd lost everything. His aunt, uncle, cousins and most importantly his grandparents. The people who he had to love more than life itself. And who the hell was she to come in and accuse him of having it easy?

Unclenching her hands and once again moving them over her lips, she felt the sudden urge to cry. Her brown eyes flickered away from him and slowly looked down toward the ground. Too ashamed to look her superior in the eyes, she sunk into her seat.

What had she _done_?

Here he was, the guy she was gaga for and she outright disrespected him and no doubly hurt his feelings in a single rant. For something that was not his fault. Just because she had a sore and sensitive spot for what she'd grown up without did NOT mean she had taken her frustrations out on him. He, Esteban, of all people needed her respect, no, _deserved _it. He'd lived out her worst nightmare, (something that if she'd gone through; there was little luck that she would have lived through) losing his loved ones. He'd already lost his father and mother _before_ Shuriki then to lose his extended family as well?

And here she was rubbing it in his face that he had a great life. Sure, he didn't share in the same troubles she faced as a child, having plenty to eat/drink and no need to worry about money but she had something he didn't.

_Love_. _Family_.

That went without mentioning that life living beside and at Shuriki's will couldn't have been anything pleasant. Shit, even music was taken from him. Heather felt her straining eyes move over to the lone guitar that sat in the corner of the room. He'd kept it even through the evil queen's rule. How? Had he hidden it away? He had to treasure it something special.

"Are you finished?"

Her eyes came to a close. Fighting back the urge to sob now growing too hard to resist. Just the sound of his voice, that chilling, soothing voice that now sounded more disappointed with her than anything, was enough to start the flow of tears that she was sure (in that moment) would never end.

He hated her now. That was a given.

"I am so, so sorry." She inhaled via her nostrils, the sound of the walls inside her nose swelling making her voice come across stuffed. "I have no right to talk to you that way, at all."

"No, you don't." Still refusing to look his way, she could _feel_ his cold and angry eyes on her every movement.

"Everyone had it rough when _she_ was around." She squeaked, her eyes opening but her vision only catching the blurred image of his feet on the carpeted floor. "Everyone includes you too."

She was selfish. And although everyone was selfish to a certain degree, she broke the self-centered mold. How could she say such a thing to the one person who suffered the most?

"You lost _everything_." Her fingernails dug deep into the apron that she once wore with pride. "Not just your family, if that wasn't bad enough but you lost hope, freedom, your voice and even _music_. You were held captive from everything that was normal for you and that is so much worse than _anything_ I have dealt with during childhood."

He remained silent and still.

On the other hand, she could not. Removing herself from the seat she'd taken in his presence, she stood straight and proceeded to bow her head. Rigid as she could be, she exhaled and relaxed herself long enough to stop the tears. With her dry eyes still glued to the floor, she spoke.

"Chancellor Esteban, I formally apologize for my hurtful and disrespectful comments. You and your family have showed me nothing but kindness and I have not showed you the proper respect. I do not deserve your forgiveness. I am sincerely sorry. I also have to thank you for the opportunity to serve you."

"Your gratitude is not necessary."

She felt herself wince.

"But the apology on the other hand, is accepted." The sound of the royal man standing out of his seat, forced her eyes to finally meet his face. He properly adjusted himself, straightening out any wrinkles or flaws in his vest before placing his left arm behind his back. "Elena and her friends seem to like you enough to keep you around so it would be unlikely that I could replace you."

Her heart slammed in her chest. Did that mean that he was only keeping her around for his cousin's sake?

"I really hope I didn't ruin whatever's left of Navidad." Heather bit down on her lower lip shortly after speaking, the stinging pain of wanting to cry returning sooner than she'd hoped.

Esteban cleared his throat, "Try not to worry about that. No real harm done. Although…"

_Although_? "Yes sir?" She asked, the burning ache in her eyes fading.

"There is something that is troubling. You don't know how to dance." He straightened himself out as much as humanly possible and with his free right hand, he extended it in her direction. "Would you like a lesson?"

A hot rush of blood hit her cheeks faster than she could predict. After all the horrid things she'd said? He wanted to…? No way, what was up with _that_?!

"W-wh—" She stammered the thought of her hand with his, bodies inches away and eyes staring into one another making her entire body stiff with shock.

A single dark brow lifted on his flawless face, "You have to learn some time, we can't have you only knowing the _Sambarossa _can we?"

"But when would I ever…use it? It's not like I get invited to the kingdom's galas or anything." She gulped _hard_.

"You never know."

She couldn't exactly refuse his offer, could she? If he was in a good enough mood to extend a hand in her direction and help her out with something (even if it was useless) why not? Not to mention it would be incredibly rude and or disrespectful to say no now! Not after all the stupid stuff she'd spouted tonight! It an excuse to touch him anyway!

Still as stiff as a board, Heather moved forward and moved her right-hand outward. Her middle finger tapped against his skin first, the feeling of his heat almost radiating off his gorgeous body. The moment they made contact, she hesitated and as if she'd been stung by a bee she retracted her palm.

"Sorry," She muttered in a tone just loud enough for him to hear, "I'm nervous."

"Understandable." He gave a single nod of his head. "But you'll be fine. If Mateo can teach you something, I'm sure I can do a better job." He paused for a moment, eyes darting off elsewhere. "Although slow dancing can be a bit more intense. Try not to step on my foot too many times, yes?"

"That's reassuring." She pouted.

A slight _chuckle_ reverberated through the warm room, the mere sound of it making the maid weak in her knees. UGH! Why did he have to be so sexy at a time like this? And to laugh at what she'd said? Man…

She inhaled and held the breath before once again making a move in his direction. The air in her lungs grew stale as her hand inched closer and closer to his until the same heat she'd felt from him seconds before sent goosebumps up her arms. Fighting back every urge to turn back and politely pass on the opportunity to become closer to the man of her dreams, she reached onward until the tips of her fingers glided over his exposed palm.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he turned her hand upward until the inside of their palms came together. He slipped his fingers between the spaces of hers. He folded his digits down until the back of her hand lit up with his touch.

He gave a tug until she took a step or two forward and once within distance he moved his left arm out from behind his back and wrapped it around her waist. Precise on schedule, her face lit up with the blood that rushed from her heart to her cheeks. He was touching not only her hand but her hip as well?!

_Oh geez, I just might faint. _

Heather jerked her free arm up until she touched the older man's shoulder. That was the right move, wasn't it? How was she supposed to know what to do anyway? There _was_ a right way to do this, wasn't there?! She had often heard of someone having to _lead_ the dance but that wasn't _her_ job, was it? The 'man' was in charge of that!

_I think…_

"Left foot," And with that, the expert lifted said boot and took a step forward.

They were starting already?! Almost as if she'd been poked with a hot spike, her left foot jerked backward.

"Right foot." He concluded, moving on to the next step fast than she would have liked.

As he began to move his right shoe alongside his left, she (like a lovesick idiot) jerked her right foot _forward_. Without having enough time to correct her grave mistake, she felt her foot come straight down on the chancellor's shiny black boot.

Her chin jerked up, eyes finding her partner's face full of pain. She winced then grimaced, feeling her body shrink about three times small. "I'm so sorry!"

"You can remove your foot now," He grunted.

"R-right!" She squeaked in a tone she wasn't sure she'd ever heard from herself before.

Heather bit her bottom lip before she pulled her offending foot away from Esteban. Did he not, just seconds ago, tell her _not_ to step on him? Ugh! This was a terrible idea.

"Let's try that one more time?"

Sheepishly, the maid gazed up at the man of royalty through a set of thick eyelashes. "Are you sure you're willing to give this another go? You don't have to do this."

The pained expression that had ruined his outlandishly good features faded the moment she parted her lips. A warm and real smile spread across his face, the look itself making her heart still for a moment. Why did he look at her as if she _meant_ something to him? Even after all she'd put him through tonight.

"Try again. Right foot."

Brain scrambling from the beautiful look on his perfect face and soothing sound of his voice, she panicked. Her eyes shifted left, right, up to him, back to her feet and then once again back to him. And in the meantime, her left foot launched forward for _whatever_ reason and came crashing down on him _once again_.

Okay sure, she once in a while mistook left for right and vice versa but did that oh-so-silly trait have to appear right-freakin'-now?!

"Oh man, I—" Heather grunted, quickly pulling her foot away from him once again. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Esteban grimaced twice as hard this time around, his hand that supported hers clenching her palm a tad tightly. For a short second he shut both eyes and inhaled via his chiseled nose. "One more go," He said, no doubt trying to keep his cool.

Did it take _this_ many times to teach Naomi to dance? Or even 'float' for that matter? Man, it looked so effortless when the younger blonde girl danced at her birthday bash not too long ago.

"Take as much time as you need, Heather. Now, _right_ foot, _backward_ please."

Why, oh, why did he have to use her name instead of the usual _'Ms. Matthews'_? Like they were more than just servant and superior? Almost like they were on the verge of being…_friends_? Just the sound of her name on his tongue seemed so sweet!

_Okay, take my time. I can do this. This isn't a big deal. Take. Your. Time. _

With an obvious gulp, she inhaled before lifting her right (the _proper_ right!) foot and with time on her side she slid it backward until her heel hit the floor.

"Good." He gave her a single nod. "Now bring your feet together."

Easy enough. With her eyes still glued to her boots, she glided her left foot until it came meet with her right. The chancellor repeated the step a millisecond after she completed her move.

"And bring your left foot forward," He instructed.

Okay, easy-peasy. She took a step toward him and in the same instance, he took his left foot and moved it backward. Alright! Now they were getting somewhere! There was a little bit of motion to this actually! Nowhere near as energetic as the _Sambarossa _but if she could master all of _those_ steps, then this should be a piece of cake.

"Right foot forward."

She gave another 'flawless' step and following his exact orders, she watched as he did the same with his boot. Taking the hint from the last set of instructions, she slid her feet together before he could say anything further.

"Good, very good." He did the same.

Her heart fluttered. A compliment?! Oh lord this would never happen ever again, might as well bask in this glory while she had the chance.

"Now, look at me." He said, her reaction almost instant. "We can't have you staring at your feet the whole time."

_Try not to drool! Don't drool!_

"And it starts all over," Esteban stared _right into her eyes_ and smirked. "This is where you should repeat, 'one, two, three' in your head."

"Right."

Heather felt her heart slow for the first time since their evening began together. She breathed in through her nose before waiting for him to begin the process all over again, only moving across the floor several inches.

_One, two, three…_

Okay, this was doable. Although it was a bit easier on her love-soaked brain if she was able to _see_ her feet moving! Before even giving herself a moment to realize it, her eyes were back on the floor.

_One…two…_

"Eyes on me."

The fluidity of his voice entered her ear and instead of bouncing off her eardrum, it almost _melted_ against it. The urge to tell herself not to swoon was definitely there, but the concentration to watch her steps were _not_.

"Ack!"

Oh geez, not _again_. Third time was going to be it, she just knew it. After all, how much abuse could this man's feet take?!

Heather tore her focus away from the handsome chancellor only to look below and witness the foot-harassment she had inflicted on the man who had been nothing but forgiving and kind to her. She, of course, leapt away from him, breaking the connection from their hands.

"I-I-I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I'm…" She backed away from him, her arms crossing over her torso. "…tired I guess."

"It has been a tiring holiday. For everyone." The pain expression faded and for a split second, he seemed a bit _saddened_.

"What now?" Her heart asked before her brain had any time to stop her.

He hummed a deep and concentrated rumble that seemed to come from the bottom of his throat. His eyes darted off to the left and his right hand came up to his upper lip. Seemingly stuck on the thought and question for a moment, he paused. What could he be thinking about?

Dare she apologize _again_? For what this time, she wasn't sure. Maybe for wasting his time, maybe for hurting him both physically as well as mentally…maybe for just being the only person he had to talk to for the night. Ugh! When did she become such a downer?!

_Probably the minute you told him off, you idiot._

A snap of his fingers brought her back to reality. She gave her head a tiny shake and refocused on her superior to see him removing his hand from chin-level and walking to the right. Moving to the corner of the room, he only stopped when he came to the spot just behind the couch he had started the night's conversation on.

"Sit," He said, bending down and removing his beloved guitar from the floor.

Without a verbal reply, Heather turned and approached the couch on the opposite side of the warm room. She did as ordered and took her seat, awaiting further instruction. Esteban then returned to his side of the room and his seat with his instrument in hand.

"I found a very interesting sheet of music in this book," He smiled as he spoke, bringing his fingers to the strings of the guitar. "Fitting too, seeing as though it _is_ Navidad themed."

"I'd like to hear that." Her heart swelled.

He wanted to show her something? And just like that, for the first time that night all of the fear, anxiety, self-doubt, anger and embarrassment fled from her body. She wasn't sure what emotion could be _left _for her to feel when he was around but what she _did_ know whatever that was remaining had to be a good one.

He glanced up once from his instrument to look at her before sending her a wink. "So, would I."

With no energy left in her overstimulated heart to blush, Heather instead leaned back into the comfortable leather couch and gave him a smile. She nodded once to let him know she was ready for listening, when he turned his sights back to his guitar. He took a short moment to tune the wooden music-maker before allowing his fingers to gently graze over the strings.

As the wonderful strumming started, the once maid 'slash' baker of Enchancia felt her back sink into the comfort of her seat and her eyes shut close. Maybe she'd fall asleep to the music, maybe she'd stick around to walk Esteban to his room afterward, maybe (if she were lucky) he'd walk _her_ back to _her_ room and wish her a good night.

But either way, however things played out, things were just perfect right now. And while she wasn't sure if the future held anything for them, she could live and enjoy _this_ moment. It would end up being a great Navidad memory, that was sure. As long as she could try to understand him and he gave her a chance, things just might work out.

Although this wasn't the first time she'd felt this way about someone, she was sure that like those times before, this memory would be one of the memories that she would treasure no matter what became of the two of them.

Love, crush, friendship, infatuation, something in between or all of the above, she'd be just fine if nights like this continued.

And they would. Without a second thought.

End.

* * *

"_I'm still harboring some hope, even if everything will take a completely unexpected turn. It will be more of a blessing than the account of some compassionate person. What good does it do now to let it get me down? I hope my feelings… will reach your heart."-_ Sugar Guitar (translated), Police Piccadilly.


	2. B Side

"_When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you."-_Love Like You, Rebecca Sugar.

* * *

Sugar-Coated Music Notes: B-Side

This evening had been an event for sure. The first Navidad with his family in more than forty years and while he expected and or wanted to spend a quiet evening with the people he cared for the most things had turned out a _tad_ differently.

Why in the world did his eldest cousin insist on making everyone around her happy? That was an impossible task. Someday she'd learn that, with any hope. _But_ he had to confess, the night had turned out better than he'd originally predicted. He hated to admit that he was wrong, under any circumstances, but to come forward and acknowledge aloud he was _wrong_ wasn't something he was completely ready to do…just yet.

With his nose set in the book he'd chosen out of the small 'library' he'd hidden away from Shuriki when she ruled, (until just recently) Esteban felt his mind flying in every other direction rather than keep his focus on the words written out before him. How many times had he read this particular book? He'd literally memorized it at this point but for whatever reason, reading it brought him a source of comfort he hadn't felt until his family returned to him.

The _'Historical Music of Avalor'_ among a very few chosen others, were books that he'd read to himself late at night when he was younger. That time of night being of course the safest, when the threat of the evil queen was close to zero.

Other than his loved ones, music had to be one of the things he missed the most. The hum, beat and rhythm of any and everything had become so absent in his younger days that he was sure on several occasions that he'd forgotten what music was! And that went without mentioning that he was _certain_ he'd lost all the guitar lessons his grandfather had taught him.

But oddly enough, once he _was _able to play again the music notes came flooding into his mind and the instant melodies played out via his fingertips. Almost like some kind of magic, all that he thought he'd forgotten was back to stay forever.

He was eternally grateful for that. He could never thank that little princess from Enchancia enough for this precious gift. Even if it did mean that sooner or later, he would have to confess the truth…to everyone.

His right leg beginning to ache from the crossed position he had sat down in, Esteban shifted in his seat allowing his leg to fall alongside his left. In the moment he moved, his dark eyes bounced away from the older book and to the only other person in the tiny family room with him.

Heather Matthews. The girl with the shaggy short, pixie-style hair cut sat several feet in front of him, her two elbows bent and resting on her knees while the palms of her hands supported her chin. Her large cocoa-colored eyes darted around the room almost as if her boredom would soon be the end of her.

The maid, who was a Avalor native, had only recently been employed by Elena herself. Apparently the two had become friends somewhere down the lines of when the crowned princess returned to the kingdom. She was assigned to be his personal maid, something he'd never really had in the past, _and_ something he wasn't sure was an actual title. No one else in the castle of royal status had their own personal maid, so why had he been given one? Sure, Higgins was a suitable (on rare occasions) personal guard but the redhead was nothing like a maid.

Either way he wasn't going to complain. Heather didn't get in his way and only made casual conversation from time to time. Polite, most unlike her older sister, Rye, if there _was _someone he would choose to be his personal maid Heather would be an appropriate candidate. She did her job without complaint and that in itself made a good maid.

Hm. With a near-silent exhale via his nostrils he returned his eyes to his worn book. He was sure there was a passage somewhere in the backend of the tomb that held a traditional Navidad tune that he could easily recite on his guitar. And his beloved instrument just _happened_ to be sitting in the corner of the warm room, just waiting for his fingers to strum against their older strings.

"Did you enjoy Navidad?"

The sound of Heather's soft voice pierced through the humid room. And without looking up from his book, the rush of memories from hours again poured into his mind. Yes, yes, he _had_ enjoyed this evening's Navidad ceremony. But he couldn't let _her_ know that. It wasn't like she really needed to know what he felt, she was again, just being polite and making causal conversation.

"I know it wasn't what you were expecting but I hope you had a nice time." She spoke again.

She _knew_ that wasn't what he was expecting? Oh. Had she been present in the room earlier when he had said he'd rather have a quiet family-oriented holiday? Esteban allowed his eyes to come to a close while a hum ripped through his throat. That was right! She _had_ been there. Why hadn't he noticed before?

Either way that didn't matter.

"It was entertaining to say the least." He replied, trying his hardest to not seem swayed either way, positive or negative.

"You seemed okay with it."

Was that in invitation to dive deeper into how he felt? Since when did this younger female care whether he had a pleasant day or not? Well then again it _was_ a holiday after all. She did seem rather excited when Day or the Dead came around, perhaps she just felt sentimental about the holidays?

While he didn't know much about the woman sitting across from him, he did happen to know that on one occasion she had mentioned to Elena the group of her friends that she had grown up in a poor village somewhere in Avalor. He had overhead the comment and to be honest, it wasn't a stretch to believe it. She, much like Ms. Turner had many speaking traits in common. Harsh and over using the many slang terms the younger crowd seemed to speak with, Heather didn't have much culture about her.

Either way, she might be open to talking about how she felt but he was not. It wasn't like he and this girl had very much in common. "I've had worse nights," He spoke, eyes opening and returning to the very same line in the book he'd been stuck on for over five minutes.

Having very obviously shut down any continuation of further conversation, silence once again filled the room. Now on to that passage he was first searching for.

"Do you know how to dance?"

He flinched _hard_. Alright if there was one thing he was not expecting from her it would be a question, but why _that _particular question? What did dancing have to do with _anything_? Perhaps her eyes had landed on the book he was reading and she made the connection from music to dancing.

Allowing his eyes to once again meet with hers, he dropped his book into his lap. "Excuse me?"

Although the answer to that question was quite obvious, wasn't it? However, for whatever odd reason he felt the need to ask her to repeat herself. Maybe he overhead wrong?

The moment the question left his lips, the girl seemed to physically scramble. Eyes shifted left then right while a small bead of sweat moved over her round left cheek. "You know, dance? Do you know how to?"

Could she really be serious?

And still in a rush, she sat upright while her hands seemed to search anything to take ahold of but soon found her dirtied apron. "Because you know, I just learned the _Sambarossa_ from Mateo and I know that for a really long time that music and dancing were outlawed by Shuriki so—"

His inner child flinched. That name. Just the sound of her name on someone else's tongue made him want to shrink into a ball and disappear. All the memories of betraying the people he cared so much for, it far surpassed embarrassing, it was downright shameful. She, that evil woman, had promised him so much but in the end, took _everything_ away from him. And for what? A child's selfish wish, self-centered desire?

And while there was no need for anyone (save for one childhood friend) that knew otherwise, he was just as much a victim as anyone else. No one knew the truth. And no one would.

A slapping sound made Esteban flinch once again, his eyes readjusting on the girl seated across from him. She had cuffed both of her hands to her mouth almost as if she'd spoke a cursed spell or something. Was she worried or concerned that she had bothered him by saying _that_ name? And while just her name brought back terrible memories and pain, it wasn't like Heather of all people knew what the truth was.

Sure, he hated Shuriki for taking away his beloved family, music and overall harmony of Avalor, no one was aware of what really happened. But just the idea that Heather thought her name would bring up hard recollections, for the sake that it would do the same for Elena, made his heart slam in his chest cavity.

She wasn't treading on thin ice for the sake that she _knew_ he did something terrible, she was doing it out of consideration that it might be painful for him too. She was placing him on the same tier that she would Elena, Isabelle or even his grandparents. She assumed he was innocent.

Why did that make him feel so…

_Warm?_

Even with his heart still beating away harder than before, he mentally shook off the woman's name from his brain. Heather had been kind enough to show some interest in his life other than work, he might as well return the favor. Besides, the subject of Shuriki needed to change as soon as possible.

"I know how to dance." He responded, shutting his book and placing it aside from him on the table closest to him. "And I can assure you, there is more to dancing than just the _Sambarossa_."

Heather's hands fell away from her face, her shocked and embarrassed expression changing into one that seemed more intrigued. "Oh?"

_How curious, this one_. For someone who just wanted to keep the conversation causal and light, she seemed legitimately captivated. "Yes, as a part of the royal family I was taught from a very early age how to slow dance. It is customary."

"I guess you would have to. For ceremonies and galas, right?" She said, her voice becoming light and more relaxed. "Wow, I couldn't imagine trying to learn how to dance _now_ let alone when I was really small."

Well, that was a given. Seeing as she wasn't from a fortunate part of the kingdom. Didn't people in her 'situation' have more things to be concerned with than the art of dancing? Culture wasn't exactly a subject that she was expected to learn. No doubt busy getting her hands dirty most of the time with work and learning everything but the finer things in life were not on her family's agenda.

Although there happened to be a simple remedy for that.

"I wouldn't have assumed you knew _how_ to dance slow-style. So, I can't say I'm surprised to learn that you don't." His eyes shut close, the memories of how his single-handedly civilized Naomi Turner coming to mind.

"Don't know _why _you'd just assume that."

All memoirs of that recent time shattered. That sudden tone that Heather had taken on didn't seem or sound right. She couldn't be offended, could she? No. No one was _that_ sensitive. Although perhaps a moment to explain himself would do them both a bit of good.

He reopened his eyes and looked to her before speaking, "You are from a poorer village in Avalor aren't you? And just by saying that you recently learned the _Sambarossa _tells me that you didn't have much time for such things let alone the culture of slow dancing."

Her lips parted and her jaw seemed to hang open as if she were surprised by what he had said. But why? Did he say something that was untrue? From everything, although little as it was, he knew about her, his previous statement was not wrong, was it? So, what was with the sudden look of surprise and offense? He wasn't being rude or mean by any standards, it was the _truth_.

"Well, I'm sorry I was so busy being a servant beneath Shuriki's rule that I had no other choice to work _hard_ for what I had!" Heather bit back with enough force to make him gulp. "While it's been easy for you, up in your castle enjoying the finer things in life, we _ordinary _folk had real things to do!"

His jaw dropped. Out of everyone he'd grown to know over the past six months he would have never suspected that Heather Matthews would speak to him in such a manner. She had shown him respect, kindness, aided him in small ways and even talked to him as if they were…friends? So, this sudden hostility it wasn't just troubling it was downright _hurtful_.

There wasn't any doubt that what he had said was the truth, that she had grown up in a less fortunate home but he didn't say that her life had been easy. In fact, wasn't he implying quite the opposite when he said she had been born into a_ poorer_ village?

But just because her life may have had hardships didn't give her any right to say that his life was charmed. He was given everything he wanted in the way of physical objects but when it came down to it; the downfall of everything the kingdom had endured was in fact _his fault_. It was _his_ doing.

He was the one who called upon Shuriki and brought her to the castle, he was the reason everyone had suffered so. He wasn't just a villain or ordinary 'bad guy' like Shuriki or even Victor, he was _worse. _Because he had been selfish, power-hungry and greedy everything fell apart. And for that he _hated_ himself.

He loved his family, even if it didn't seem like it with his past actions. And that's the reason why he couldn't tell _anyone_ the truth. The moment it had all been ripped from him, when Shuriki destroyed his aunt and uncle, he knew his crime would be unforgivable. No one, not Elena nor his grandparents and certainly not Heather, would understand or sympathize with him.

So why did he, even for the briefest of moments had he believed that anyone, especially this simple maid, would ever feel for him? If they all knew the reality of it all…they would hate him. He was a fool for thinking otherwise.

_I can't trust anyone_.

With his feelings? No. With the truth? _Never_.

The sound of rustling clothing caught him off guard. His eyes bounced from the ground and back to the maid who had placed her hands over her trembling lips. Her thick brows dipped low over her eyes while she looked away from him. Was she ashamed for snapping at him?

And why? Because she probably in all aspects had just lost her job? Oh, so _now_ she feeling bad for _herself_? Regretting the urge to bite her tongue and keep her emotions inside? Well that was just too unfortunate, wasn't it?

There was a transfer in order, without a doubt. He didn't need someone, who insisted on being around him, feeling this way about the situation. His guilt was a daily reminder of what had he done, he didn't also need a someone around who was a constant recollection of the past. As if the dreams weren't already terrible.

It was time to wrap this conversation up. "Are you finished?"

A visible hiccup rocked throughout her body. A moment later her eyes came to a close, more than likely too embarrassed to look him in the face. Although he wanted nothing more than for her to see him, see the pain in his face. Because his heart was feeling it.

And almost as if she could see his expression through her eyelids, tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. Her brows pointed downward on her face, forcing the rush of liquid down her rounded and reddened cheeks. She exhaled a breath that sounded as if she were keeping in a mixture of emotions that would soon send her into a frenzy.

What was with the sudden suppression of hysterics? She couldn't be in fear of losing her job _that_ much, could she? She and Elena would still be close friends even after this incident, and she would, no doubt, still have a job in the castle. So why was she so upset and _fearful_-looking?

"I am so, so sorry," She began, sounding more like a mouse rather than the lion she'd become minutes before, "I have no right to talk to you that way, at all."

"No, you don't." _Even if it's partially true…_

Her dark brown eyes reopened, although they did not look his way. Instead she only looked to the ground, still ashamed. "Everyone had it rough when _she_ was around."

That was a very true fact. But if she had only known the truth of why _she_ had come to the kingdom in the first place. And perhaps it wasn't so much that she had barked at him that he was angry, maybe it was the fact that he knew in his heart that the reason everyone in the kingdom suffered for forty years was _his fault_.

But to raise a voice to a superior? It was still unacceptable. Even if she was apologetic, it didn't change how he felt in the moment. It still hurt. It was still painful.

"Everyone includes you too."

The world stopped the moment she finished speaking this time around. What had she just said? No, she couldn't be feeling bad for him, could she? This wasn't right, it didn't _sound_ right. Maybe this was some kind of manipulation to try and save her job? No, she couldn't be feeling this way _for_ him.

"You lost _everything_." He watched as Heather seemed to physical struggle with speaking as if every word from her mouth hurt her heart. "Not just your family, if that wasn't bad enough but you lost hope, freedom, your voice and even," She paused for the shortest of moments, her hands now clenching the apron attached at her waist. "_Music_."

His heart thumped louder than he'd felt in decades. His ears nearly vibrated with the echoing sound that centered in his chest. How could she know anything, to assume these things…it wasn't as if she were there to know the pain he had felt. So then how and why did she know these things?

"You were held captive from everything that was normal for you and that is so much worse than _anything_ I have dealt with during childhood."

With every word his heart pounded harder and faster. These feelings of hers, they couldn't come from someone who _didn't_ care, these statements, thoughts and feelings had come from someone who had thought over his situation. Put themselves in his shoes and maybe not felt _every pain_ he'd felt but these emotions had been thought as though they themselves had experienced it.

Had her feelings come from a place of…

_Love?_

She rose from his seat and with a long and audible sigh, she took a single second to gather herself and appear presentable. She bowed her head to him in the same way she had on the day they were introduced and even with her focus still drawn to the carpeted floor she addressed him with more respect than he'd seen from her before.

"Chancellor Esteban, I formally apologize for my hurtful and disrespectful comments. You and your family have showed me nothing but kindness and I have not showed you the proper respect. I do not deserve your forgiveness. I am sincerely sorry. I also have to thank you for the opportunity to serve you."

The beating that made his heart feel like a drum came to a slow stop. A slow and warm breath left his lips, leaving his mouth feeling oddly dry. When did he decide that he forgave her? It wasn't something his brain had agreed to, in fact his head wanted to continue feeling sore but then there was something _else_. The warm glow that made his chest feel light couldn't be the sense of wanting to forgive and forget, could it?

For now. Everything would be alright, for now.

"Your gratitude is not necessary." He stood up regardless of the odd sensation of quivering in his legs. He couldn't be nervous at a time like this. "But the apology on the other hand, is accepted."

There was a desperate need of a subject change here. And while he didn't need to let her know the truth of anything in his past _or_ what he was thinking about their relationship in the present, what he _did_ need express was his gratitude.

When had anyone ever been so honest and hurtful in the same ways with him? Just to have someone, anyone to place themselves in his situation and think about him in such a positive way when all his life he had been the villain, was a trait that needed rewarding. She had shown, with her words, that she _trusted_ him. Something he didn't deserve.

Esteban took a moment to mend any wrinkles in his clothes before addressing the maid, "Elena and her friends seem to like you enough to keep you around so it would be unlikely that I could replace you." Giving an innocent excuse to 'keep her around' was in order but only he needed to know that.

"I really hope I didn't ruin whatever's left of Navidad." She looked as if she would again break into tears. But in truth, the idea that it was still Navidad had completely escaped him for the last couple minutes.

"Try not to worry about that." It was an innocent thing to worry about but it wasn't anything to really be concerned with, "No real harm done. Although…"

_Although indeed. Let's return to a moment where we weren't worried about the past._

"Yes sir?"

With a helping hand extending in her direction, he was sure to send her a smile. "There is something that is troubling. You don't know how to dance. Would you like a lesson?"

It wasn't much but it was what he had to offer. Because he couldn't come out and say the things that he so wanted to about the past, sharing a moment in the current moment was something that they could both share. He wasn't sure if her feelings came from a place of romantic love or just genuine human caring but he needed to return the favor. It was the least he could do.

A deep, bright red flush came over Heather's face, almost as if she'd been caught off guard. Then again, the situation had shifted from one extreme to another.

"W-wh—"

The urge to laugh came into his mind but left, leaving him to feel a smile to spread across his lips. "You have to learn some time, we can't have you only knowing the _Sambarossa _can we?"

"But when would I ever…use it? It's not like I get invited to the kingdom's galas or anything."

Stranger things _have_ happened, "You never know."

She hesitated for what seemed like an eternity. Why? He couldn't be sure _why_ but the sudden nervousness and overall schoolgirl-like look on her face made the urge to laugh even harder to suppress. Why did it look cute? It couldn't be because it was about _him_, could it? No, it had to be only because she was afraid of failure of making a mistake.

With his hand extended she finally made her first move. Hand shaking like a leaf in the wind, the tip of her finger touched him and as if she'd touched a flame she pulled _away_ from him. Huh, that was a tad unexpected.

"Sorry, I'm nervous."

He nodded a single time. It wasn't everyday a commoner received an invite to dance with the Chancellor of Avalor! And he had to admit, he was quite the dancer. "Understandable, but you'll be fine. If Mateo can teach you something, I'm sure I can do a better job."

There wasn't a doubt about that in his mind. After all who was the one who taught Ms. Turner to 'float'? There weren't many things he _wasn't_ an expert at. He knew what he was doing when it came to these types of things. Dare he say he was an expert?

But even with all that thought through, the fact that Ms. Matthews was _not_ an expert crossed his mind. "Although slow dancing can be a bit more intense. Try not to step on my foot too many times, yes?"

An ever-adorable pout crossed her features, "That's reassuring."

He couldn't help but laugh this time around. The fact that she was slightly (not by much!) growing on him wasn't helping the situation. Watching her emotions evolve on her face was entertainment enough but to know _he_ was the reason for it was just downright amusing.

He looked on as she moved toward him, her hand moving closer to his open palm. She allowed her hand to fall into his and as soon as they made contact, he gently rotated both his own hand and hers until their hands came together in the perfect dancing position.

A delicate pull he moved her in and proceeded to move his arm around her waist. With everything on his end feeling normal the sudden sensation of Heather placing her hand against his shoulder made him sweat. Why?

Oh well, it didn't matter, _couldn't_ matter. He was supposed to lead and teach this dance to her, he couldn't get distracted with things now. Might as well jump right into it. No time to waste.

_Don't overthink this._

He lifted his shoe, "Left foot."

A tremble half-caught him off guard. Almost as if he'd ordered her to jump off a bridge, she jolted and shifted her foot outward. Was she really that nervous? Because of _him_? No, she couldn't be feeling emotional just because they were touching. He didn't mean that much anyone! This was just due to the fact that she was a nervous person, it had nothing to do with the fact that she might be…

_She couldn't love me. It isn't possible._

"Right foot." He had to move on regardless of what was happening in his mind. The best course of action would be to carry on as if this meant _nothing_.

A sudden amount of painful pressure hit the top of his shiny calf-high boot. Without having enough time to control it his face twisted and he released a slow hiss under his breath. His eyes found her with a look of utter devastation on her features.

"I'm so sorry!"

Alright, apology gladly accepted but why did she _have_ to keep her foot on top of his in the meantime? "You can remove your foot now."

"R-right!" With the pressure now gone, Heather's face turned bright pink and the grip on her end became loose.

Alright. Everyone was entitled to make a few mistakes here and there. It was only natural that she would make one, given that she was so nervous to begin with. He could do this. He _wanted_ to do this. Even if it meant sleeping with a small bundle of ice on his feet at the end of the night.

"Let's try that one more time?"

She almost _shrank_ at the sound of his voice. "Are you sure you're willing to give this another go?" The maid asked, her hand slipping away. "You don't have to do this."

No. Not yet. While teaching Ms. Turner was far easier and quicker (so it seemed), this felt much different. Intimate, almost. She hadn't begged him for a lesson, he had offered it to her. Why he had in the first place? Maybe to feel someone close, maybe to feel intimate with someone for the first time in…_ages_.

But regardless of the reason why he'd done this (whether he was clear on that himself yet or not) it was happening. And he was happening to enjoy it. Beside the obvious painful parts of course. He didn't want this to end, he wanted to share a moment with the person he'd learned so much more about in the last thirty or so minutes.

With a smile he was sure would be reassuring enough, he spoke. "Try again. Right foot."

No doubt acting on the 'heat of the moment', Heather seemed to scramble for a moment before bringing her less dominate shoe forward. The heaviness of her foot pressing on his for the second time was enough for him to nearly call this all quits. But…he didn't _want_ to let go.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me!" She seemed on the edge of tears this time.

Although he wanted to carry on, he couldn't stop the contraction of his palm around hers. "One more go." She just needed to be reassured. He could do that, right? "Take as much time as you need," He felt his heart flutter with her name fresh on his tongue. "Heather." He exhaled. "Now, _right_ foot, _backward_ please."

She took a moment or two to gather herself. Her cheeks still stained bright red, she for the first time since they locked hands, tightened her palm. Her chest lifted then fell and with her eyes focused on her feet she lifted the foot on her dominate side.

There, much better. "Good. Now bring your feet together."

She followed that instruction without missing any beat, sliding her feet together without flaw. (Well, almost) If things could continue to go this smoothly then they would be dancing in minutes.

"And bring your left foot forward."

He tensed the moments after giving his latest direction, anticipating the pain in his foot. But when he felt nothing, a spark in his chest set off like a tiny firework. Did she just…? Yes!

"Right foot forward."

Again! Good, this was good. Perhaps giving her that tiny boost of confidence was just what she needed to feel able to move freely. But the moment she moved her feet together, completing the next step before he could even give the order, made his heart jump into this throat. Just the way it had when he saw Naomi float without flaw the first time.

"Good, very good." If this kept up, it would be near perfect. Although there was one more thing she needed to do that she was not yet doing.

"Now, look at me." He said, her chin lifting the moment he gave her the advice. "We can't have you staring at your feet the whole time."

Delicate pink lips parted and for a moment she looked a tad pale. _That_ got her attention. It didn't sound too explicit, did it? Time to change the subject.

"And it starts all over. This is where you should repeat, 'one, two, three' in your head."

Making certain to follow his own instruction, he looked right into her brown eyes. The thick lashes washed over her eyes once or twice before she gave him a solid nod of her head.

"Right." She inhaled through her nose.

He started his move first, leading the dance with extra care. Esteban watched as Heather's large eyes would, once and awhile during their movements together, occasionally flicker away from him and back to her feet. Probably still nervous about stepping on his feet for a third spell.

The rosy red lips that he had been watching _himself_ seemed to almost mouth the words, _'one, two, three' without_ any sound. Cute beyond anything he'd admit to himself let alone aloud, he felt his chest swell. Now only if she'd look more at his face rather than his moving feet.

"Eyes on me." He whispered.

But the moment she heard the words fall from his mouth, the strong string of concentration snapped. Her foot slipped up and instead of moving her right foot backward, it came forward and found a home on top of his. With the previous 'injury' to his foot still making his extremity throb, this most recent assault made him grunt _aloud_.

"Ack!"

With his eyes still shut from the pain, the loss of her hand within his made him flinch. "I-I-I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I'm…tired I guess."

As if she'd shamed her family for generations, she hugged her arms around her own body and refused to look him any longer. She didn't need to feel _ashamed_, although if he was going to be honest to himself, he would have called it quits after this last slip up anyway. But didn't mean he wanted her to feel sorry for herself.

Perhaps trying to get close to her, to _anyone_ for that matter, was just a horrible idea in itself. After all, he had spent much of his life on his own. Either that or controlled by someone else. The lone wolf idea hadn't been that much of a difficulty, although it didn't have to be a choice anymore. He had his family returned to him…maybe it wouldn't be so hard to ask for something _more_?

But what made him believe he deserved such emotion? Such _love_?

"It has been a tiring holiday." Esteban moved away from the maid. "For everyone."

Now all he had left was another lonely night and one unsettled maid. In all honesty, he was ready for this night to be over. Not that today had been a _bad_ holiday. Everything was just so confusing. He had taken a rather painful trip down memory lane ten minutes ago and now not only was he feeling unaccomplished he had his personal maid feeling as though she'd ruined Navidad.

_How can I change things?_

"What now?"

He could hear the desperation in her voice. Desperate to be loved, accepted and acknowledged. And the heavens _knew_ he had all those experiences under his belt. Although it wasn't his job to make anyone feel _any_ sort of way, the least he could do for the person that, may have loving feelings for him, was to make her feel something. Something positive.

He brought his hand to his mustache and hummed for a moment. What could sooth any savage beast into submission? Not that this was _that_ kind of situation. His eyes bounced over to the whole reason he'd stayed in the room to begin with. His guitar almost smiled back at him.

That was it!

He snapped his fingers, after he removing them from his mouth. Music brought people together, that much he knew. And it was that very reason why Shuriki had kept it away from the kingdom for so long. Music could fix almost anything.

The chancellor bypassed his servant, mission on his mind, and made a beeline for the instrument. Was it pure coincidence that he had found a Navidad tune in that old book he'd kept tucked away in the library during the evil queen's reign? Perhaps.

"Sit." He spoke as he took the arm of the guitar into his hands.

The younger female did as instructed and moved back to the couch where this had all begun. With her hands in her lap her eyes followed him without rest as he took his seat across from her. "I found a very interesting sheet of music in this book." A smile appeared before he could control it. "Fitting too, seeing as though it _is_ Navidad themed."

All-ears, she made herself comfortable. "I'd like to hear that."

When was the last time he had a solo 'concert' with just one other person? It had been _ages_. Too long, that was for sure. "So, would I." He then sent a secret and very personal wink in her direction.

Only taking a second to make sure everything was properly tuned for this particular music piece, he exhaled before beginning. The older man's digits glided over the older strings of the guitar he'd grown so attached to and his eyelids felt heavy as the music notes flowed into the humid room.

This holiday wasn't anything he could have expected. In fact, at the beginning of the day he wanted this to be a family-only affair that would have excluded _everyone_. That included _Heather Matthews_. He would never, ever admit it out loud but this was an unexpected twist to his Navidad that he was grateful for.

Elena nor anyone else needed to know what happened here. Not because he was embarrassed about it but because he finally needed the privacy and intimacy between himself and someone…_special. _

If he were lucky these kinds of nights would continue. But he knew that wouldn't be likely, not with all that had been done in the past. But for now, they were to be cherished. He wasn't sure what the future held for anyone, especially himself.

He didn't want to forget this feeling. The feeling that maybe someone out there could understand him. Hear _his_ side of the story and still love him, despite his flaws and mistakes. That person might be Heather and it might not be. But he was sure that at the end of everything that even if he had _nothing_ left for himself, that he'd still have this memory.

Love wasn't something he was 'good at'. But this was a nice start. Being loved by someone sounded like a great place to begin something new.

And he certainly didn't mind if he began something new with _her_. It would take time, effort and a lot of healing but this could work out if he continued to be _honest. _

And he was going to give up anytime soon.

End.

* * *

"_So, blur the dark until you find the truth. I'll let you close your eyes if you can make it through, what do you really think of me?"-_Eye Examination, (JubyPhonic translation), Gumi.


End file.
